As You Wish
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lived the simple life of a high school billionaire with girls constantly throwing themselves at his feet and boys envying him. He had everything he could ever want, so why in the world would he need a genie granting his every wish?
1. Into the Haze

_**A/N**_**: Hey everyone, I know I haven't written a fan fiction in a long, long time but I've been re-reading some great ones lately and I got inspired to write again. This one I am attempting to update at least once a week but at times that may be impossible so promise not to kill me if I don't always keep to my schedule. Pretty please? Okay, I hope you guys enjoy. =)**

_**Summary**_**: Sasuke Uchiha lived the simple life of a high school billionaire with girls constantly throwing themselves at his feet and boys envying him. He had everything he could ever want, so why in the world would he need an over-enthusiastic genie granting his every wish?**

_**Pairings**_**: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ItaNaru, LeeSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTem (and any others I can think of to add later on)**

_**Warnings**_**: Crazy wish granting, lots of gay men, lots of gay and straight sex and maybe a threesome ho ho ho, lots of violence, lots of blood and gore, the occasional zombie killing, the cursing out of ignorant people and intelligent people alike, and may induce tears of hatred for the author**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form… not even in my imagination.**

_**(PAGE BREAK)**_

"_So I walked into the haze__  
><em>_And a million dirty ways__  
><em>_Now I see you lying there__  
><em>_Like a lilo losing air air"_

_-Spanish Sahara- Foals_

The raven stifled a yawn as he walked back home after a rather boring and monotonous day of school. He held his umbrella perfectly; making sure none of the rain splattered his hair, clothes, or anything on him. While he strolled, people trudged through the slight downpour; all in a hurry to get to wherever they were heading and none glancing the raven's way. Women twirled by in their too sheer dresses, goose bumps raised daintily on their exposed skin. Men pulled their trench coats tighter to their bodies as they braved the onslaught with only a flimsy hat for coverage. The raven remained but a nameless face within a nameless crowd of none-to-pleased-with-the-rain pedestrians, and that was the way he liked it. He liked the rain. There was no disquieting walks home when it rained. Rainy days were the equivalent of what he had come to know as tranquil. He didn't have to race home in the rain; he could actually have a leisure, slightly harrowed, walk. A luxury for someone like him.

So he treasured these days for they were few for a town like Konoha. A town known for its constant sunshine. A town known for its short winters and brutally long summers. A town he just did not coincide with well. While every one of his peers at school moaned at the sight of the rain he became almost effervescent at the sight of it. He even allowed a small smile to cross his lips, unknown to even his most enthusiastic female fans that watched him more than a model that watches her calorie intake. The raven knew that today, rather dreary during the school hours, could only get better when the forecast predicted rain for tomorrow as well. It was going to be a splendid week.

"Oh _God_, please _NO_!"

The raven came to a halt as he heard a faint plead. He looked over to his fellow pedestrians but they only continued on, grumbling under the breaths about how they missed the sun. He glanced at his surroundings trying to locate the voice but he could only see feet splashing water and blurry bodies moving through the rain. He waited a second more but when he heard nothing else he shrugged it off as his ears playing tricks on him. He took a step when he heard a louder scream. He bumped shoulders with a burly man when he abruptly spun around, causing his umbrella to fly out of his hands and into the nearest sewer drain. "Watch it!" The man hissed at him before stomping away, splashing some water on the raven's shoes.

Usually he would retrieve his umbrella, sulky at the fact his hair and outfit were now ruined by the rain, but he did the exact opposite of that. He sprinted down an alleyway a few feet up. He was sure now that that was where he heard the cry come from. He wasn't sure why he ran or what possessed him to locate the owner of this scream but for once he didn't stop to think about why he was doing what he was doing. He simply acted.

As he approached a sharp bend in the alleyway he skidded around it and nearly toppled over himself on the slick asphalt. Regaining his composure, he wiped the water dripping from his eyelashes to take in the scene before him. A woman was crouched against the wall, shielding her purse from a man who was screaming at her and repeatedly punching her. The woman cried out for help and screamed but did not attempt to run away. The raven knew in his head that he should fetch the police but his feet weren't cooperating with his head that day. They carried him towards the man and without a word the raven unleashed his clenched fist and it connected right with the abuser's jaw. The man flew backwards and his ass connected with the asphalt. The man hissed in pain and then he jumped to his feet, throwing a punch at the raven. The raven blocked the attack and delivered a swift kick to the man's stomach. The man fell over once more and before the raven could kick him again the man scrambled to his feet and sprinted away, soon becoming a blur in the hazy rain.

Huffing, the raven turned towards the cowering woman who was looking at him with wide brown eyes and for a second he could swear she looked familiar. He held out a hand for her but she pushed it away and ran in the opposite direction of her attacker, without so much as a thank you to the raven that had saved her. He was surprised the woman could run after what had happened but she had amazing speed for someone who was nearly beat to death.

He should've felt miffed or even startled at the woman's reaction but for some reason or another he felt nothing. He stood there for a good few minutes, becoming chilled to the bone with the coldness of the rain, when he noticed a glinting object a few ways down in the direction the woman had ran off to. He walked over and bent down to pick the item up. It was an azure crystal strung on a thick black band with two silver beads hanging on either side of the crystal. He gazed at the necklace before realizing that it probably belonged to the woman and that she had most likely dropped it while running away. His thumb lightly caressed the crystal and he could see his own impassive expression reflected off its surface when he heard a second cry that day. He turned around, this time positive that his ears were playing tricks on him, but behind a stack of soaked cardboard boxes stuck out a bare foot. He walked over, sure that it was just a homeless person, but the sight before him made his breath catch.

A boy lay lifeless on the ground, the only indication of vitality being his chest rising and falling in short successions. He was wearing a simple tunic dress that most people associated with to servants of aristocrats portrayed in artistic portraits in history textbooks. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain, as was his tunic dress. The raven noted faintly, with a slight blush, that the boy was not wearing underwear. Whisker-like scars adorned the boys flushed cheeks making him look more feral than any other person the raven had ever seen before. He looked upon cloudy blue eyes that gazed up at him in pain and the raven felt that the pain went beyond that of just physical.

He knew he should just leave the boy. He knew it could just some elaborate scheme to rob him but something made him bend down and ask, "Do you need some help?"

The boy gazed at him for a second, his eyes looking more pained by the second, and then he attempted to push himself off the ground. The raven caught him just before the boy passed out. Even though the raven's body was chilled this boys felt like a bon fire that was just never put out. He stared at the boy, not having the slightest idea who he could be, and knew he made a decision before he even decided on one.

He picked the boy up, not entirely surprised that the blond weighed next to nothing, and carried him out of the alley.

The raven didn't try to rationalize his actions that day. He did not question as to why he was helping a complete stranger. There was something in those deep azure eyes that called out to him and the raven was never one for destiny or fate but perhaps he knew even then that their two, once separate, strings were now entangled, with not hope of ever becoming untangled.

_**(PAGE BREAK)**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed. =)**


	2. Tell Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I know I already broke my rule of updating within a week so you're all welcome to beat the shit out of me. I would prefer you not to but beggars can't be choosers I suppose. Anyways, thanks for the alerts and review! It means a lot to me. =) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Story of everyone's life… except Kishimoto. Lucky son of a bitch.**

_**(PAGE BREAK)**_

"_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand__  
><em>_I can help you to stand__  
><em>_Saved it up for this dance__  
><em>_Tell me all the things you can"_

_-Blue Eyes- The Cary Brothers_

The raven knew he made a mistake as soon as he spotted that sweat matted mop of blond hair poking out from under his covers. He stood in the doorway; clutching a glass of water so tightly he was surprised the glass didn't shatter. His eyes widened and he came to terms with how ridiculous he had acted. Most people wouldn't think of his actions as ridiculous but to him it was beyond so.

He did _not_ help people out. He did _not_ worry about anyone beside himself and that was the way the raven preferred it. It was less of a burden and he knew that caring for people became messy, especially with the press involved. The raven was too high up on the social ladder to be helping those climb up. He was more likely to shove someone down the ladder rather than help him up. So why did he save the woman? Why was he the only one to respond to her screams?

And why on Earth was this blond-haired runt passed out in the alleyway? The raven wished he could voice the last question aloud but the one intended for such a question was sleeping soundly among a mound of blankets and pillows. The raven crossed the room quietly and set the glass on the side table. He glanced at the blond but he could only see a spiky mess of blond locks. The boy's face and body was buried underneath the covers and it had been that way for the past day. No matter what the raven did the boy would not wake up.

He knew that the logical thing to do would be to dump the blond at the nearest hospital and be done with this whole illogical and rather annoying situation but whenever the thought crossed his mind it was quickly pushed aside. The raven didn't know why and he had spent the past sleepless night asking himself so. Why was he looking after a stranger? Why did he care about this boy?

The blond was probably some drug addict just passed out after overdosing. He was probably some homeless kid, too sick to afford medicine. He was probably dying. He was probably a million things that demanded he be taken to the hospital and yet… the raven did not take him.

Reason and logic had flown right out the window and it scared him. This was not him. This was not the person he had come to identify as himself. This person was new, strange, foreign, and spontaneous. A person he was not comfortable with.

The raven almost missed the small groan from the boy as he delved deeper into his thoughts. It took him a second to register the noise before he looked down at two lethargic and pained blue eyes peeking at him over the covers. The raven stood stock-still, his usual always-turning-mind a complete blank. Those blue-eyes were lowered to half-mast and something in them snapped the raven out of his daze.

"Here," the raven gruffly shoved the water in front of the boys nose, trying to ignore the slight tremble of his hand. The boy dove back into the covers at the sudden movement but after a tense second his eyes reappeared, wide and a little fearful.

The raven cleared his throat and said in the gentlest voice he could manage, "It's just water." He waited patiently while the boy tried to gauge the raven's honesty and apparently he passed because after a minute of a quizzical stare down the boy emerged and took the water with grateful hands. He drank the whole glass in one fell swoop and looked mildly disappointed when it was gone.

He turned to the rigid raven with curious blue eyes and they widened at the sight of him. The raven felt himself flush despite himself and quickly said, "Let me get you some more."

A hand shot out and gripped the raven's pale forearm causing him to stop in his tracks. When he looked back the boy the blond quickly released his arm, and lowered his gaze. The blond took a moment before stuttering, "I-it's okay. I-I won't h-hurt you, you don't have to be nice to me."

A beat passed in disconcerting silence before an, "Excuse me?" escaped the raven's lips.

The blond grabbed the fabric, holding it in a vice grip, and twisted it in anxiousness. He bit his lip and refused to raise his gaze to meet the raven's but he spoke despite the lack of eye contact, "You… you're my master now so I can't do anything to hurt you. S-so you don't have to be nice to me."

"Master?" Was this some kind of sick fucking joke? The raven's awkward and unsure attitude suddenly turned into one of rage. He should've known. This blond-haired brat was playing some sick joke on him and the raven suddenly understood what was going on.

"Did the press put you up to this?" The raven spat, trying his best to bite his tongue.

The boy finally did look up this time and his beautiful cerulean eyes were filled with bewilderment. "The press?" He echoed, his voice raw and haunting.

"That's exactly it. Fuck." The raven hissed under his breath and rounded on the boy. The blond shrank back in an attempt to escape the raven's scathing look and this time the raven did not feel ashamed for making the blond scared. He wanted him to be scared.

"Get. Out. Of. My, House. _Now_," The raven said in a deadpan voice but he might as well have been exclaiming his intention to murder the boy with the acid dripping off of his every word.

The blond sat there, no longer looking frightened but impetuously sad. He sat there with his mouth set in a tight line and his hands trembling just the slightest and just when the raven nearly snapped, the boy lifted up a shaking hand to grab at something underneath the collar of his bland tunic. "I… I can't leave," his frail hand gripped the azure crystal that the raven had picked off of the ground in the alleyway. The boy's eyes bore into his as he said, "I'm yours now."

The raven's jaw dropped and a million questions ran through his head at impossible speeds but one kept popping up, "How did he get the necklace?" After that rainy encounter he had brought the blond back to his house and settled him into bed and when the raven was changing into a dry outfit he remembered the necklace but when he searched his soaking outfit he found nothing inside its contents. He looked all about for the necklace but after an hour or so of searching he reasoned that it must have fell out of his pocket during his walk home. Truthfully he had forgotten all about the mesmerizing crystal in favor of the unconscious boy in his bed but looking at it now, held in the boys shaking hand he couldn't help but feel that the necklace had belonged to his boy all along.

"How did you get that?" He asked, attempting to keep his tone threatening and under control but an unfamiliar emotion slipped through the cracks.

The blond was looking at him as if he had never seen a person before. His eyes were widened to such an extent that it looked painful and his flushed face began to pale. His chapped mouth quivered and he managed to inquire, "You don't know what I am, do you?"

The raven's patience was gone at this point.

"I'm sick of these fucking games," He growled. "Did you steal this from me?" He reached forward and grabbed the necklace from the blonds' grasp, inadvertently pulling the blond closer. "Answer the question."

"I didn't steal it!" The boy objected but then started at the realization of his sudden outburst. He took a moment to compose himself before muttering, "I didn't steal it from Master… Master owns it like he owns me."

"Stop calling me Master," The raven hissed, spraying some of his spit onto the blonds face. "Is this some kind of attempt to get me involved in a sex scandal? Because if it is, you better hope you have a damn good lawyer-"

"I don't understand," The blond interrupting, his eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement. "But but I did not trick Master. Master owns me, because he owns the necklace."

The raven shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You rubbed the necklace, yes?"

He remembered standing in the alleyway, rain gliding down his figure, and caressing the enticing crystal with the tip of his thumb.

"Yeah, so what-"

The blond interrupted for a second time, "When Master rubbed the crystal he released me. The crystal would not be around my neck if Master had not released me."

"Released?" The raven said, a bit startled at what the blond was telling him and accidentally let the necklace go in his frazzled state. The blond recoiled from the raven and rubbed his neck soothingly, where the band of the necklace had pinched him from the tension.

This was unlike any trick the Press had pulled on him in his 18 years of living. He has had woman vying for his sexual attention just to get into his house and take photos for the Press. He has had men accuse him of doing cocaine at some of the more elaborate parties, in back rooms specifically closed off for such activities. He has had guests in his own home return with injuries and accuse him of inflicting them. He has had every accusation and trick thrown at him and he has handled all of them discreetly and professionally with none of them _ever_ getting out to the masses. But this boy, sitting here looking absolutely petrified, did not seem capable of such an odd trick. No this boy, just seemed to be lost and desperate for something.

And the raven, despite himself, asked a sarcastic question filled with such tinted anger that anyone would have known his question was not meant to be answered, within a second of hearing it. But this boy did not know that.

"What are you, some kind of genie?"

The blond smiled so nonchalantly it was impossible to think he was lying. "Oh, so you do know then."

Seconds trickled by and no sound escaped the raven's mouth but after thinking about what his witty response should be, he said something rather ludicrous instead. He said, "What?"

The blond cocked his head to the side as if to non-verbally repeat the raven's recent question. He could not tell if the action was mocking or just stupid.

"You're… a genie?" The raven repeated, disbelief coloring his tone and he hoped that the blond would pick up his tone but the boy nearly bobbed his head up and down in response.

There were only two options for this boy. One, he was rather stupid in playing practical jokes, or two, he was mentally unstable. The raven, already decided that the boy was stupid, so decided to ask about the latter. "Are you crazy?"

The blond pursed his lips in consideration before responding, "Ah, no I don't think so Master."

"You're crazy," The raven muttered under his breath and ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. The one time he decides to be a good Samaritan he would bring home the lost mental patient who thinks he's a genie. Lovely.

The blond looked a little hurt when he said, "Master doesn't believe me?"

"No," The raven sighed in frustration. "No, I don't."

The boy sat there, clutching the necklace with white knuckles and looking like a lost puppy. As if it were simply incomprehensible as to why the raven didn't believe him. Then something clicked inside that blond head and the boys face lightened a bit as he asked again, "You don't believe me?" and the raven repeated once again, "No."

"Then wish for something."

"…What?"

"Wish for something," the blond repeated with a little eagerness in his voice. "If I'm not a genie then nothing will happen, but if I am then something will. Either way, Master won't get hurt."

The raven was immediately opposed to the idea. What if this was the boy's plan all along? To get him to say something ridiculous and catch it on camera. But as he gazed at those cerulean eyes he saw no deception or contempt in them, only an eagerness to prove himself right.

Finally the raven relented. "Fine," He breathed. "I wish for…" He paused as he tried to think of something simple but enough to prove the boy's supposed magical abilities if they were real. "… a glass of water."

The boy smiled, a warm smile with a hint of resentment underlying the warmth, and said in a wondrous voice, "As you wish."

_Poof_.

The raven sucked in a large breath as a glass of water suddenly materialized into his outstretched hand. He dropped it immediately and it shattered all over the ground, spraying his bare feet with water.

He backed away from the blond, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Composure forgotten, his face transformed into one of fear and a bit of awe. The blond stayed where he was looking forlorn, as if he was used to it.

"Y-you y-you're-" The raven choked, trying desperately to calm his erratic breath and heartbeat. Composure. Composure. Composure. Where was his damn composure?

"I did not mean to frighten Master," The blond spoke in a small voice. "Please forgive me Master." He curled into himself and his blue eyes disappeared into his drawn up knobby knees.

The raven stood where he was, far away from the genie, the sharp shards of glass, and the seeping carpet. He looked at this boy and really looked at him. How could something so small and seemingly afraid of him make water appear into his hand out of thin air? It was unnatural. It was not right. It was _impossible_.

But it was done. He had seen it with his own eyes and as much as his head was telling him it was a trick, some sort of magic trick, his heart knew that it wasn't. In the alleyway when he had seen the blond, he wanted to help him and not out of pity but because of something deeper. Some more profound emotion than he cared, or dared, to delve into. There was a connection that spoke to him through the crystal, the sight of the suffering boy, and even through that soothing downpour. There was _something_ and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He couldn't turn to logic and reasoning to analytically assess this situation. He had to go where the strings of this connection were pulling him and right now they were pulling him back towards this boy.

He found that his feet carried him over to the bed, and carefully stepped around the glass. He was still weary of the blond but was no longer scared. He sat on the edge of the bed, still a good distance away from the boy and said, "It's okay… I was just… startled."

The blond didn't raise his head or give any indication that he heard the raven but the raven went on, "To be honest, I'm still not sure what happened was real or not but… I'm not mad at you."

This did result in the blond raising his head to gaze at the raven with curious but untrusting eyes. The raven knew that his own charcoal eyes looked exactly the same.

"Master is not mad?"

A second of silence before, "No."

The boy's face broke out into a grateful smile as he said, "Thank you Master."

The raven was thrown off a bit by the thank you but he quickly gained what little composure he had left and said, "You're welcome." He didn't know what else to say to the genie but the blond appeared to have a question of his own.

The boy shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip in hesitance before asking, "May, may I ask Master a question?"

The raven nodded.

The boy continued to squirm before stuttering, "Wh-what is Master's n-name?"

The raven couldn't help but smile a bit at the boy's squirming. It was rather endearing.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And what is your name?"

"I… I was given the name of Naruto Uzumaki," The blond answered, looking a little despondent but otherwise at ease.

"Well Naruto, I have many questions for you but… they can wait till morning." Sasuke said, noticing the time for the first time. It was 4:00 A.M.

Naruto flashed Sasuke a brilliant smile before saying, "As you wish," and shutting off the lights with the sound of a light _poof_.

_**(PAGE BREAK)**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I originally intended this chapter to be longer but oh well I guess. I hope you enjoyed it though. =)**


End file.
